time breaker
by lol future
Summary: bacaaja ndiri gk bisa buat summary rated m for gore
1. Chapter 1

(Semua karakter yang ada di cerita ini milik yang buat )

Note: gak memenuhi eyd,biin pusing,gaje,dll.

Overpowered naruto

Argh...

"tolong" suara samar terdengar ditelingaku

"tolong aku" suara itu kembali terdengar ditelingaku

"tolog aku..." kini suara itu lebih serak seakan menggambarkan rasa sakit yang mendalam

"tolong a-..ku"suara itu semakin keras namun suara itu kian samar terdengar di akhir.

Akupun berhenti sejenak dn meghentikan langkah kakiku tapi setelah menuggu sekitar 5 menit,suara itu tidak terdengar lagi.

Akupun melanjutkan acaraku yang sempat tertunda yaitu pergi ke game center.

Namun baru melangkah beberapa saat suara itu kembali terdengar,kini suarannya tidak terdengar jelas,suaranya seperti orang yang tengah kesakitan dan beberapa deti kemudian menghilang

Akupun melanjutkan perjalanku seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa atau dengan kata lain di menit seperti,rumput yang bergoyang ataupun daun kelapa yang terjadi secara acak namun berulang-ulang.

Akupun mulai sedikit takut akan hal ini,akupun mulai mepercepat langkah ku,sambil membayangkan wajah valak dari film yang kutonton kemarin,tak kusadari saat ini aku sudah berlari.

Tak kerasa aku sudah sampai didepan game center dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal,akupun maju kearah pintu untuk masuk kedalam game center.

Ceklek...

Baru beberapa langkah masuk ke game center meskipun aku menatap kedepan namun serasa seluruh manusia yang ada diruanagn itu menatap kearahku.

Akupun berjalan kearah permainan yang ada dipojok ruangan,tapi karna ini kali pertamaku ke game center,aku berjalan kearah kasir ingin tanya bagaimana cara menggunakannya/memainkannya.

Akupun bertanya:

"bu mau tanya cara memainkan game yang disana gimana ya...?"kataku sambil menunjuk salah satu permainan yang ada dipojok ruangan.

Karna tak kunjung merespon pertanyaan ku,akupun memanggilnya "bu...bu..."secara berulang-ulang,namun sekitar 30 kali kuulang ibu kasir itu masih tak kunjung merespon perkataanku.

Akupun mengarah kan pandangan mataku tepat kearah mata ibu kasir tersebut sambil melambai lambaikan tanganku,tapi yang kudapat hanyalah pandangan kosong dan para gamers(pemain di game center)yang tadinya hanya serasa menatap kini memang benar-benar menatapku dengan pandangan kosong.

Karna tak enak + takut akupun kluar dari game center itu sambil mengumpat karna bukan hanya perjalanan ke game center ini aaja yang jauh namun dicuekin di game center ama penghuni game center juga nyakitin + takut (pandangannya kosong bro kayak orang mati)

Akupun berusaha melupakan seluruh kejadian yang terjadi hari ini dan pulang kerumah ,aku berlari,trus berlari,takut kalau ada yang ngejar kayak di film zombie yang sering aku tonton.

Stelah 10 menit berlari akupun kecapean,karna aku gk pernah berolahraga + Cuma nontonin film ama main game doang setiap harinya.

Aku kembali mendengar suara minta tolong seperti saat pertamakali aku melewati jalan ini ,namun suara minta tolong yang ini lebih keras terdengar ditelingaku.

Ntahlah dengan orang yang lalu lalang bawa sepeda motor denger pa kagak yang penting saaat ini suara itu terdengar ditelingaku.

Aku pun melanjutkan kini dengan berjalan ,sambil menghiraukan suara yang tadi kudengar

Setelah berjalan cukup lama aku merasa ada yang dejavu,mirip seperti kejadian yang ada pada saat aku berangkat tadi,tadinya aku berjalan kearah rumah,tapi entah kenapa sekarang malah keliatan lagi game center itu.

aKupun berbalik dan langsung berlari sambil tutup mata takut kalau saja ini seperti kejadian seperti di film film horror,dan lagi-lagi kejadian yang aneh terjadi lgi,sekarang bukan lagi dijalan kearah game center ,tapi ini pas didalam game center,tepatnya ditempat aku memilih letak game yang akan kumainkan,dan yang parahnya lagi penghuni game center yang tadinya tatapannya kosong sekarang malah ketawa terbahak-bahak,yang membuat ketakutan stengah mati.

Dengan jurus yang diajarkan oleh film,akupun memulai merapalkan mantra yang sangat ampuh pada pada situasi ini , 'avada kedavra- accio-imperio-expectro patronum-rictusempra-lumos'aku dengan penuh konsentrasi merapalkan mantra ini spuluh kali sambil mengabaikan para gamers yang tertawa terbahak-bahak

"teknik rhasia;;;;;;;;jurus langkah seribu;;;;;; kavoer...aaaaaaa...!"akupun langsung lari keluar game center sambil triak dengan kecepatan yang diluar akal sehat,melebihi kecepatan siput yang marathon ataupun kecepatan kura-kura yang berlari.

Setelah beberapa saat berlari sudah tidak terdengar lagi suara gamers yang tertawa.

Hatipun mulai akupun memutuskan untuk tidak berjalan lagi,melainkan menumpang motor ,yang lewat aja .

"pak numpang pak!"teriakku sambil melambai kearah pria yang berumur kisaran 30-40 tahunan

Pria itupun berhenti,aku langsung naik ke motornya

"kemana nak?"tanya pria itu

"trus aja pak nanti klo udah sampe saya beritahu"jawabku

"baiklah"jawab pria itu lagi

Kendaraan pun mulai berjalan ,lega rasanya udah ninggalin jalan ama game center laknat ini.

Skip 1 jam

"lha...pak kok gak ada simpangannya y perasaan dekat game center tadi ada simpangan deh...?"aku baru sadar kalau daritadi aku tidak belok sama sekali dan simpangan pun tidak kliatan

"ntahlah...nak"ucap bapak itu santai

Tak beberapa lama kendaraan itu pun berhenti

"pak kenapa berhenti?"

"ah motor bapak sepertinya habis bensinnya nak ...,lebih baik kamu lanjutkan dengan jalan kaki aja deh ..."

"pak aku bisa dorongin kok...hitung hitung sbg bayaran tumpangan"

"gak usah!"bapak itupun membentak yang membuatku kaget dan tiba-tiba mendorongku

Tak lepas dari kekagetan yang tadi akupun kembali kaget karna jalan yang tadinya rata kini berubah menjadi airterjun.

Blurp...blurp...

"hah...hah...hah..."akupun menghirup nafas panjang panjang karna bisa lolos dari air terjun dan berenang kedaratan.

Dengan badan yang basah kuyup akupun,pergi kearah gubuk yang ada didekat air terjun itu,berpikir untuk beristirahat sebentar ,tak kerasa aku mlah ketiduran sampai besok paginya,ngomong ngomong aku tadi berangkat ke game center jam 5 sore.

Mataharinya udah stengah kluar berarti ini kisaran jam 7-9 pagi pikirku,aku pun berjalan meninggalkan gubuk itu ,bajuku masih sedikit basah,anehnya aku bisa tidur dengan baju basah kuyub pdhal biasanya ,basah sedikit aja gk bisa tidur.

Akupun sampai dipinggir jalan,lagi-lagi aku mengalami kejadian yang tidak pernah ingin terjadi,aku didepan game center...

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI BANGS*T!"

Prolog ...masih pendek ch 1 baru yang panjang


	2. awal

(Semua karakter yang ada di cerita ini milik yang buat )

Note: gak memenuhi eyd,bikin pusing,gaje,dll.

Summary :kalau ada yang mau buatin monggo karna saya tidak pandai membuat summary

Genre:baru ngikutin genre pas pertengahan

Overpowered naruto

Narutox(entah siapa)

"Hahahahha..."

"Ha..."

Aku tertawa,ya aku tertawa...,kejadian yang kualami sangat lucu,aku tertawa sampai tak bersuara lagi,semuanya terjadi diluar nalar...,bagaimana bisa game center ini selalu ada...,dan juga seluruh jalan ini...,

"ha...ha...ha...!"

Aku mulai berjalan kearah game center,kini aku sudah pasrah akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya...,aku mulai membuka pintu itu...,

Ceklek...

Bush...

Kini gagang pintu yang aku pegang hilang seperti tertiup angin..,begitu juga dengan bangunannya...,semuanya...hilang...,kini yang terlihat hanyalah jalan aspal yang penuh lubang dan dikelilingi hutan.

Lagi – lagi aku hanya bisa tertawa dengan hal aneh ini...,sudah kesekian kalinya mengalami hal ini namun masih terbesit ketakutan di otakku...,kembali berjalan ...,saat ini aku berjalan tepat ditengah jalan...,tepat diarea garis putih yang sudah samar warnanya.

Aku berhenti sejenak...,mengambil batu yang agak besar dan kuletakkan sebagai tanda bahwa aku telah melewati jalan ini...,takut...,kalau saja terjadi kejadian aneh seperti kemarin.

Namun tidak hanya itu...,aku juga menggores-gores batang pohon dekat jalan sebagai tanda kedua...,juga menancapkan ranting yang cukup banyak dibawahnya sebagai tanda ketiga...,dan yang terakhir aku melepas sabukku...,mengikatnya di ranting pohon dan menancapkannya di sisi kanan jalan ...,pohon yang aku gores tadi ada di sisi kiri jalan...,kini ada empat tanda meskipun salah satu hilang bukan jadi masalah.

Kembali berjalan meninggalkan tanda yang kubuat...,setelah beberapa menit berjalan ...,aku melihat kebelakang...,jalan yang tadinya rata berubah menjadi sebuah sungai ..,tepat dibawah kakiku.

Aku mundur kebelakang ...,tapi mukaku tetap kearah depan sambil menutup mata...,aku pun menghitung perlahan...

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

Sudah 3 langkah,tapi masih gak nyentuh air sungai sama sekali,akupun membuka mata...,berbalik dan langsung berlari ...,ntah sungai itu asli atau hanya ilusi...,memperagakan gerakan perenang yang hendak memceburkan diri keair(yang tangannya kedepan itu lho belo).

Dan...,

Bruk...,

Blurp...,

Ha...hah...hah...

Aku berenang ke pinggiran ,duduk coba menenangkan diri ...,kepalaku pusing ...,meskipun begitu aku masih mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi..,

Pertama aku merasa menabrak benda keras,terus tercebur ke air...,akupun melihat keatas...,aku menduga bahwa kejadian ini seperti kemarin..,tepat seperti dugaanku diatas ada air terjun...,karna sudah amat ketakutan akupun meminta tolong sambil menangis...,entah kepada siapa..

"tolong" aku berkata lirih sambil terisak

"tolong aku" kini aku kembali meminta tolong

"tolong aku..."kini aku sedikit lebih keras ,tapi karna menangis suaraku jadi serak

"tolong a—ku!"akupun berteriak sejadi-jadinya tapi saat mengucapkan kalimat "tolong" yang terakhir kepalaku tiba-tiba menjadi sangat pusing...,akupun jatuh ketanah dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

SKIP BESOKNYA

"nak...kau sudah sadar...mama sangat khawatir padamu sayang...,kenapa kau bisa-"

"akh..."perkataan ibu terpotong karna suaraku

"maafkan ibu y nak...,ibu terlalu brisik..."

Akupun menjawab dengan lirih"ya bu"

Ibupun kluar...,mungkin dia sengaja agar aku bisa merasakan ketenangan ...,kepalaku masih sakit...,aku mencoba memikirkan apa yang terjadi sehingga aku bisa masuk kerumah sakit...,namun meskipun aku berusaha untuk mengingatnya..,aku tidak bisa...,malahan kepalaku makin pusing.

Aku coba melupakan pikiranku tadi agar pusing ku sedikit mereda...,mencoba merasakan ketenangan ,selama beberapa menit...,aku mulai ngantuk mencoba memejamkan mata...,namun beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara memilukan dari luar.

Tapi aku coba menghirau suara itu dan berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah suara dari keluarga yang salah satu anggota keluarganya mati karena gagal operasi..,karna jumlah kematian dikotaku karna gagal operasi cukup besar yaitu sekitar 35%..,

CEKLEK...

"ibu...!"aku sontak kaget karena melihat ibu yang membuka pintu dengan berlumuran darah...,bahkan aku melihat kalau ada sebuah lubang diperutnya.

"ibu kau tidak apa-apa"aku bertanya meskipun pertanyaan ini terkesan bodoh karna melihat keadaan ibu yang hampir sekarat.

"lari..."ibu mengucap dengan suara lirih

"lari ..?,lari dari apa bu...,"aku ketakutan

"kau anak yang kubanggakan naruto..."ibu mengucapkannya dengan lirih dan ambruk kelantai..

"bu...!ibu...,ibu!"aku berteriak kearah ibu sambil menangis ,siapa yang tidak menangis kalau salah satu orang tuanya meniggal,bahkan orang terkuat ataupun tersakti didunia akan menangis karna hal ini.

Aku yang awalnya berbaring langsung berdiri berlari kearah pintu..,mengecek keadaan..,namun yang kulihat sekarang hanyalah lautan darah ..,banyak mayat-mayat bergeletakan dengan bagian tubuh yang telah dimutilasi...,rasanya aku ingin muntah melihat kejadian ini...,aku menutup pintu perlahan menuju kearah ibuku yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya...,aku mengelap air mataku,duduk..., dan mendoakan ibu supaya bisa masuk kesurga...,aku kembali berdiri dan mendudukkan bokongku ke kasur pasien...

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"aku bertanya entah pada siapa..,aku menaruh tanganku didahi ...,mencoba merilekskan diri...,saat aku menurunkan tanganku aku baru sadar bahwa tanganku berdarah...,mungkin karna aku menarik infus dengan paksa tadi sampai terlepas.

Tak beberapa saat aku mendengar suara didepan pintu

"eh...kok pada tidur sih?,ayo main...,aku masih sanggup ko"

Ceklek...

Brukk..

Aku mendengar suara orang membuka pintu dan kemudian jatuh dengan sangat keras..,,mungkin dia sama takutnya dengan aku...,

"jangan ..."mungkin suara orang tadi...,suaranya sangat serak...,dia sangat ketakutan.

Zrash...

Tak berselang lama ada suara tebasan dan suara teriakan orang tadi...,bahkan darahnya mengalir dari bawah pintu ruanganku...,

'hahahah...!"

"paman...,gak seru deh padahal baru sekali tebas masa mati ..,baiklah kalau begitu..,sebagai hukumannya paman harus dipotong-potong..,biar gk nakal lagi!"

Jujur aku ingin muntah..,setelah tertawa sebentar dan mengucapkan kata-kata laknat itu...,aku kembali mendengar suara dia memotong-motong daging paman itu..,

"aku anak...baik!...aku anak...pintar!"dia bersenandung yang membuatku merinding ketakutan..,dan meresapi rasa sakit ditanganku(baru kerasa dia).

"yosh selesai...!,saatnya ketujuan awalku ...,disini tadi aku melihat ada oni-chan yang mau bermain bersamaku"deg...,saat ini jantungku berpacu ...,secara perlahan pintu terbuka...,aku mulai mengambil ancang –ancang untuk berlari...,saat pintu masih setengah terbuka aku langsung berlari menerjang pintu sehingga menimbulkan bunyi gedubrak yang amat keras dari pintu

(cara buka pintunya..,dari dalam didorong dari luar ditarik)

Sepertinya pembunuh tadi terbentur pintu yang aku tabrak...,tak ambil resiko aku lari kearah tangga...,itu karna aku sekarang ada dilantai dua rumah sakit...,menghiraukan bau amis darah dan mayat-mayat yang ada sekitar..,menuruni tangga...,namun hal yang sangat janggal terjadi saat membuka pintu kelantai satu(diakhir tangga ditutupi pintu)...,tiba tiba ada sebuah kapak yang mengarah padaku..,aku langsung menunduk karna kapak tadi mengarah tepat pada area kepala..,

Melanjutkan lariku kini aku sampai pada pintu keluar rumah sakit...,yang parahnya pintu itu terkunci...,dan yang paling lebih parahnya lagi pembunuh itu sudah datang dengan membawa gergaji mesin yang entah dia dapat darimana...

Dia mulai menyalakan mesin gergaji itu..,sepertinya dia kesusahan menyalakannya ...karna tubuhnya yang masih berkisar anak smp...

"oni-chan tunggu ...sebentar lagi kita akan bermain"dia tersenyum manis

Aku tidak tau dia perempuan atau laki-laki karna hampir seluruh tubuhnya penuh darah dan hanya mulutnya yang masih bersih..,tak mau membuang kesempatan aku berlari berpikir untuk memukul pembunuh itu yang masih kesusahan menyalakan senjatanya...,namun baru hendak memukulnya ...,dia tiba tiba mengayunkan gergaji itu secara horizontal kearahku...,rupanya dia telah berhasil menyalakannya sesaat sebelum aku hendak mumukulnya...,untung aku pernah melatih reflekku saat aku diajari teknik berpedang dengan kakekku dulu..,akupun berhasil menghindarinya.

Crash...

Akh...

Aku ambruk kakiku berdarah..,kejadiannya begitu cepat kini dikakiku sudah menancap pisau yang biasanya digunakan untuk operasi.

"mwahahahha...!.,oni-chan ini lucu sekali ya...semangat sekali bermainnya"dia tertawa sambil maju kedepan secara perlahan...,akupun juga mundur kebelakang...,dia mengayunkan gergaji itu dilantai dekat kakiku yang membuat suara gesekan yang keras...,hal ini terus kulakukan sampai aku didekat pintu keluar rumah sakit.

"oke oni-chan besok main lagi ya"aku ketakutan setengah mati.., dia menempelkan gergaji itu tepat diatasku kearah pintu sampai pintu itu bolong...,diapun mulai mengarahkan kebawah tepat kearahku kepalaku

(pikirkan sendiri suara gergaji mesin kayak apa)

Aku pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi..,aku akan berakhir sama dengan seluruh penghuni runah sakit ini..,kini gergaji itu telah sampai pada ujung rambutku..

(pikirkan sendiri lagi suara gergaji mesin)

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Dia berhenti..,tepat menyentuh puncak kepalaku yang kini sudah berdarah..,bingung itulah yang kurasakan ..,kenapa berhenti?,padahal aku sudah siap mati begini..,aku mulai bergeser dan mencabut pisau yang ada dikakiku..,aku melihat pembunuh itu mulai berlubang dan layu..,tak berselang lama pembunuh itupun menjadi abu..,dan gergaji itu jatuh .,, untung aku sudah pindah tempat kalau tidak bisa pingsan..,karna ukurannya yang lumanyan besar.

Aku mulai membuka pintu...,kenapa bisa dibuka?,karna penguncinya sudah hancur kena gergaji mesin tadi..,pintu pun terbuka dan aku bisa melihat banyak polisi yang bersenjata lengkap..,berbaris rapi dibelakang mobil mereka yang mengarahkan senjatanya kearah pintu..

"tembak!"tiba tiba ada seorang polisi yang meneriakkan perintah menembak

Namun ada yang seorang perempuan yang memakai pakaian casual yang serba ungu yang tidak asing dimataku menghentikannya..,aku bersyukur aku tak ditembak saat ini.

"anak ini adalah saudaraku dan juga dia adalah korban pemukulan kemarin, tepatnya 2 hari yang lalu"akupun melihat dia ditanyai oleh orang yang memberikan perintah menembakku tadi..,aku pun mulai mengingat hal yang tidak bisa kuingat saat aku bagun tadi..,aku kaget...apakah ini mimpi diatas mimpi yang sering aku dengar dalam film film yang sering aku tonton...,

Akupun tersadar dari lamunanku karna rasa sakit dari seluruh bagian tubuhku yang terluka..,tak berselang lama aku merasakan kesadaranku menghilang..,sepertinya ada yang memukul ku dibagian blakang leherku.

Omake

"nak saudara mu ini taruh dimana?"

"taruh dimobil"

Akhirnya...aku bisa membawa pulang saudaraku yang manis ini kerumah

"nak...,nak...,hoi"

"o iya iya"

"ngelamun aja!.,oh iya..,kata pimpinan gak boleh anda rawat dan dibawa pulang ..,takut kalau terjadi apa-apa nanti malah repot.., kan kasian kamunya nanti...kita sebagai polisi aja yang akan merawatnya"

"kenap-"

"ayo kita pergi"

Polisi sialan seenak hatinya membawa pulang saudaraku yang manis itu

...hump...

Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu...,saudara manisku...khu...khu..khu

Mungkin ceritanya gak nyambung ama kemarin dan amat gak jelas klo ada yang protes .protes alurnya aja klo masalah tanda baca atau sejenisnya udah author usahakan untuk lebih bisa reader buati summarynya .XD

Dan karna hari ini gak ada kerjaan makanya ngelanjutin crita gak jelas ini

Sankyu yang baca


End file.
